Tobi's Tale
by KreativeKathryn
Summary: What would have happened if Tobi didn't know who he was? What if He met girl helpless, and mute that opened wounds from his past that he has been hiding for years. Find out as we take a jorney into Tobi's past and find out who he truely is in...
1. chapter one: Yuki

_What would have happened if Tobi didn't know who he was? What if He met girl helpless, and mute that opened wounds from his past that he has been hiding for years. Find out as we take a jorney into Tobi's past and find out who he truely is in..._

_**Tobi's Tale**_

_By: Kathryn Kreative._

_**Note from the Author**: This is my own story of how Tobi from the Akustuki, found love in his own way. This ismy own story and the concept came befroe I found out what REALLY happened to Tobi so DON'T FREAK ON ME PLEASE! If you think it's incorrect because I KNOW it is! But I still LOVE the story, thankyou for taking the time to read. Much obbliged, Kreative._

_I **DO NOT** own **ANY **of the charecters or Naruto in any shape form or way. Thank you for reading!!3_

**Chapter one: Yuki**

All was quiet in the room, all the people were occupied in there own activities. Kazuku was counting his money as usual, Zetsu was sitting in a corner crooning over a small potted plant, while Itatchi and Konan were nowhere to be found. Pein-sama sat lazely in a chair and fiddled with one of his many peircings bordely, while Sasori glared angrely at a panflet explaining how to modify his favorite puppet, and Deidara was Making a clay bird while telling a shivering Kisame Sushi jokes. No where was Tobi through all this? Tobi sat on the floor with a young lady fiddling with some bright colorful paper. The young Girl had a small 5'4 frame that held up her slim body structure. Making Tobi look like a giant next to her. She looked up at Tobi her faced framed in short pixie cut violet hair and smiling aquamarine eyes that sparkled with a joy that seemed infectious. But they averted their gaze again to focus on the paperin Tobi's hands, he never seemed to get it right.

Finnaly in defeat he lifted his face to her, which was covered in an orange mask like always and said "Yuki-chan, Is Tobi a bad boy? Cause Tobi can't do it! Does that make Tobi a bad boy Yuki-chan?" Deidara's face lite up as though he was about to put Tobi down so The Girl smiled and Quickley cut him off saying "No, Tobi's a good boy, He' just not doing it quite right, See??" She glanced over at Tobi and placed herself closer to him taking his hands and helping him step by step to make the delicate creature. Before he knew it there it sat in his hand, a small paper crane made of bright red paper. Yuki's face brightened as she turned to face Tobi again saying "See, Tobi just needed to be patient and do ALL the steps." Tobi smiled from underneath his mask, which only Yuki could tell. In the few short months Yuki had been with them that was the one thing that no one could understand.She could Identify and practically control every one of Tobi's emotions. That this girl that pops out of nowhere can understand Tobi in weeks when they still hadn't figured him out, and they had been living with him for YEARS! A feat which not many could complete without going INSANE!! The creepiest thing is that she could tell all his emotions without ever seeing his face, That's right. Even with a person who could except him he still had never removed his orange mask in a waking moment around her. This girl had been able to understand and touch each and every member to the core in one way or another. It just so happened that she affected Tobi the most. While several of the members sat thinking about how much the young lady had changed them Tobi leapt up from his seat and ran around the room Screaming "TOBI DID IT! TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!" The Akutsuki sighed and groaned as Yuki smiled loftely as he ran up to Deidara saying "LOOK SENPAI!! Toni made a bird!!and for once IT DIDN'T BREAK!! Not like all the ones tobi tried making with senpai but droped." For a moment it almost seemed like Deidara twitched at the repulsive memory, but quickley regained composure saying "Yes, Tobi. I never thought I'd see the day" Sasori snorted with laughter cutting in "With out distroying Deidara's Collection of Clay birds in the process." Diedara glared at the Red head but Continued on, as though readying himself for an explosion "but, a well here it goes, Good job Tobi"

It took Tobi a moment to process what he had just heard. But Within seconds, he was off again yelling and running faster then ever screaming "Senpai thinks TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!" Unfortunatley Hidan walked in at that very second and just stared, a blank expression spreadign across his face as Yuki waved happily from her seat. He turned around quickley and silentley the way he came and muttered somthing that sounded a lot like, Oh Jashin Not again. Oh please Jashin save me." And from there all that was heard was muuterings of an annoyed Hidan.

She laughed saying "Tobi, Be a good boy and sit." She said while patting the spot next to her on the floor. And wothout hesitation He sat quietly next to her. The members (all except Pein-sama) Gawked, this never got old to them, and always amazed them the most about Yuki, was her absolute and utter control over Tobi. They were still in their slight state of shock when she spoke saying "Now Tobi, It's been Fiftey minutes, are you SURE you set the timer? They are only supposed to stay in there for 40 minutes." Tobi cocked his head to the side saying "Tobi, was never told to do that? Does that make Tobi a bad boy?" Her eyes widened as she sprinted toward the Kitchen yelling "OH NO!! THEIR PROBABLY BURNING!!" and with that Tobi raced after her like always except this time yeling "TOBI'S A BAD BOY!!"

This was the time to move, Deidara and Kisame quietley followed the Duo into the kitchen, and watched through the tiniest crack in the door.

They watched Yuki as she pulled out a pan from the oven full to the brim with golden brown cookies. She sighed releived as Tobi craned his neck over her small figure saying "Are the SOOGA COOKIYS Okay Yuki-chan??" She giggled at the mispronounced word and said "Their sugar cookies tobi, and their just fine." The two men watched as the young lady placed them off the piping hot pan onto wax paper. "You know, he's really changed since she came." Deidara said, looking at them with a glazed expression. "I mean the kids always around me, he's anoying as HELL, but he's almost Tolorable now." Kisame looked at the artist shocked at what he said but let him continue "I mean the kids always had a bit of a soft spot for me, but he was never quite right, that is until she came." They watched in silence now, as the boy shyly stood behind the small figure and took her hand within his own nervous trembling fingers. Together holding a container of sugar crystals that sparkled in the light as they cascaded through air and onto their handy work. Kisame turned back to his fellow eavesdroper and said "You know she's turned us all topsy turvy, Not just the twerp." Deidara glowered at Kisame and spat "Well Fishsticks, you only like her cause she won't eat sushi in front of you!" Kisame blushed and with his unusual skin color this just made his face a bright silvery blue. He retorted saying "Yeah! Well, You only like her cause she helped you with your speech impedimant!!" Now it was Deidara's turn to blush a deep shade of scarlet. He sighed after a moment and continued to watch them laughing. It was obvious to him how Tobi felt about Yuki, but that was because he was the closest person to Tobi except for her. He could tell just by the way he acted around her. And he also knew that he was going to try and tell her today, again.

But, most likley he would chicken out just like all the other days and pine for her the minute that she was out of his sight. But still He broke out into a rare and genuine smile that surprised Kisame as he said "I'm happy for him all the same. Esspesially after after what that kid has been through. And he's still so young, bearly exposed to the world except for this base. I still find it hard to belive that we found her, the one person in that place." He shivered involentarely at the thoguht as a voice spoke up from behind. "What kind of place?" They stood frozen as they turned around to see, Sasori stand there as lifeless as ever, yet with a curious glint in his usually hollow eyes.

Deidara looked around to make sure the coast was clear then dragged him into the nearest room. Saying "Come on, I'll tell you. But,not here. Not where they can here." He said indicating the door behind them. Once they were in the room the Blonde turned to him, his one good eye staring him down saying "I'll tell you, but you must swear NEVER to speak it in front of them, promise?" The red head nodded nonchalantley, but still with that curious glint in his eyes. Diedara sighed and turned toward the table and said "Fine, but it's not a pretty story and It's not one I wanna tell, But I will."

_So that's it for chapter one. I'mgonna wait a while before I put up the next one BUT I have it ready for when I need it._

_Thankyou again for reading, Kreative._


	2. Chapter two: The pet

_Kreative here, thankyou for reading chapter one, and here's chapter two, and if your reading this than that means YOUR INTERESTED!! YAY!!X3 Thankyou! And I hope i don't dissapoint! _

_Your's truley, _

_ ** Kreative**_

_hey there! Still waiting for people to read it more, but for those who read the first chapter, THANKS!!_

_and here is the second chapter to our story!!_

Kisame looked wearaly at the surroundings, he hated, and i mean HATED Sasori's room. He couldn't stand the Dark purples and blacks that covered the walls, and with the beggining of Tobi's Story being told the atmosphere intensified. he remembered how it used to be, he shivered in repulshion and tryed to ignore the puppetes hanging from the walls. Staring down at them from all sides. Deidara stared speaking, he had paused for a long time, just thinking of how to start, but, eventually, he did, just like every other time. "What you need to remember is that at the time it wasn't very easy for Tobi, He was starting to, Well, Question his past. You must understand that at this point he did not know who he was. and he was remembering ...things. Things he didn't want to remember.

The type of things that would make Any mans skin Crawl. And he didn't know why." he paused a moment just starin off into space, getting lost in the moment. Then He shoke himself out of his stooper and said "I guess it all started when we found her. on that night when all you could see was vast expanses of desert sand, and the night sky shining with diamond stars. honestley It all happened for Tobi Because of those stupid clumsy mistakes he's always making but, this time what he didn't know was that that would change his life forever. I guess it all started while we were returning to the old base."

The Desert Sun scorched down on the two young men as they raced across the endless stretch of sand. They ran, sand burning their feet through their sandels, but the air quickley cooling as the sun sunk low intothe sky. It dyed the sky a deep blood red that reflected the mood of the village they had just left. Deidara was releived in one way that their mission had gone so well, and that they were on their way home. But on the other hand he wasn't sure that he waould make it home without commiting another murder. The reason was racing right along side of him, and sure enough there was Tobi. And his feet weren't the only thing running. Non-stop he would not stop TALKING!! On and on everything from the time that he broke my favorite Clay Bird to how interesting our latest victim had been. I could feel my fingers itching to give him a good slug in the face, butthe moment I thought I couldn't take another minute of it, silence fell between us. With a sigh of Relief I let my mind calm down, and for once I could hear myself think. I honestley wanted to know what could have possibally brought on this sudden change in mood. I turned around and sure enough there was Tobi, about a half a mile behind me, where you could easily see that he had fallen flat on his ass. I took my time coming toward him and once I did I noticed something odd. He sat up but in an odd way, almost as though crouching over something. I cleared my throat letting my presence be known, and he sat up almost rigid, and sure enough right where he would craddle something was a large lump underneath his cloak. Not again, He's found another Stupid kitten or some other dumb animal. I turned around and silentley signaled him to follow. The sunset slower and farther onto the horizon as we started up again. We would stop for the night when we got to normal land and off this god forsaken patch of sand. And confront Tobi on whatever he found and wants to bring home this time. I turned to see him crooning to the little thing and said "We are gonna be quiet now yeah?" He went quiet immidietaley, knew the routine, the quieter he was, the longer 'it' stayed, and usually that wasn't to long.

The sky was tuning a vary of shades of blue and purple as the black of night started to engulf the world, and stars started to pin their way onto the sky. We finnally got to a sparse patch of land that we used as camp, and got a fire going. And now all there was to do was wait. It would come out sooner or later, the animal, it always did. But seconds passed, then minutes, and before I knew it the night had engulfed all around us and the moon was high in the sky and yet not a peep or movment from Tobi. I was really starting to get fustrated, a combonation of Tobi being Tobi and the unnatural Dessert conditions was starting to get to me. I sighed and said "Tobi, Be a good boy un, and stay quiet for senpai. Yeah?" I didn't want to bother with it tonight. It was Way out of hand tonight and if I even tried Bad things would happen, with that I fell asleep knowing that Tobi was mere feet away crooning over the new thing. All I could think was, Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into.

Dei-Dei senpai finally went to sleep, and Thank God opps… I mean Jashin(Hidan wants me to start saying Jashin instead of god, he said if I didn't he'd SACRAFICE ME!!TT) he didn't ask about it. But, he didn'tcause Tobi was a good boy, Tobi stayed quiet like he was supposed to. Plus Tobi didn't want to share what he found. I opened my cloak to find it sleeping again. It had been doing that a lot. I wonder if it was sick? I petted it softley on the head and felt the soft hair caress my fingers. It looked almost at peace, but I knew if Senpai found out about it he would make me get rid of it and I think it's still a bit to sick to let go. I looked around the clearing to make sure there was no one around, and there wasn't. Except for Dei-Dei senpai, and he had been asleep for a Long time now. It couldn't hurt, not for a couple of minutes. I mean It's not like anyone would over react here if I took off my mask. I mean I don't like being without my mask, whenever I do girls give me these funny looks that I don't like and make my face feel really hot. I took off the mask and let myself feel the breeze, It had been ages since I felt wind against my face, it felt nice. I looked down at It and brought it closer to me, Close enough to be able to nuzzle my face in the soft hair that pressed against my face. "You know, if we wined up keeping you, I would give you the prettiest name!

And feed you and keep you safe. I know Leader-sama wouldn't like you but, I'd make sure you were safe, I'd protect you." I leaned down further to kiss the top off It's head, and gently so I wouldn't wake it up, I Put my mask back on, and leaned back against a tree breathing deeply. And with each breath I could feel the pressure of the small body weighing on my chest, and also I got this tingly feeling INSIDE my chest, INSIDE!! But the weird thing is that I actually Liked it!! I felt a smile spread across my face as I put my head back to lean against the tree and let myself fall asleep, thinking of the times planned for us. For Some odd reason I had the feeling it would be staying with us for awhile.

_Well, there you have it. More to come SOON! (I hope-.-;) But until then I hope That I havn't dissapointed you yet! Kind words are appreciated and constructie critasism even more. Thankyou once again. Your humble writer,_

_ **Kreative.**_


End file.
